Boys Will be Boys
by sg1mouse
Summary: Boys will be boys, but girls have all the fun! R&R, thanks


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

_A/N: This story came about when a friend of mine told me about N.S.B. I couldn't resist having a little fun with Daniel and Cam._

Boys will be Boys

Walking into the commissary, Daniel spotted Mitchell sitting by himself in the corner. After grabbing a cup of coffee, he went over to the young Colonel.

"Join you?" He asked.

"Sure, take a load off." Cam replied as he pushed a chair out with his foot.

Daniel sat down and took a sip of coffee. Looking over the tops of his glasses at the other man, he noticed that Cam looked a little rough around the edges.

"You okay?"

"Yeah . . . just tired."

"Mmmm." Daniel's noncommittal murmur seemed to speak volumes.

Cameron eyed the archeologist, slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean, 'mmmm'?"

Shrugging with an innocent expression, Daniel replied, "Nothing. Just . . . mmmm. As in . . . that's interesting. Or . . . I'm sorry to hear that."

Then with a sly grin he added, "Or . . . Maybe it means, mmmm . . . you shouldn't have stayed up all night with Vala . . ."

The flush of red that covered Mitchell's face quickly become one of Daniel's most prized memories.

Cam cleared his throat, trying to think of some way to get out of this with some semblance of dignity.

"Why would you think that I was with . . . um . . . Vala, last night?"

Daniel smiled a painfully knowing smile. "Just happened to over hear something that was said between two women."

The colonel's face went red again. "What women? What was said?"

When the archeologist remained silent, Cameron leaned forward, placing one hand on the table and the other on the back of Daniel's chair. He effectively cut off any chance of escape for the older man.

Eyeing him, Daniel shook his head and said, "Just that you seemed a little tense lately. That maybe there was something that could be done to help . . . and," pausing a moment to think, he then added, "And something was said about having _'N.S.B.'._"

Mitchell's expression was one of utter confusion. "What's _'N.S.B.'_?" he asked the linguist.

Shrugging, Daniel took a sip of coffee, and then replied, "I have no clue. Figured you would."

Leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands over his face, Cam let out a sigh.

Both men turned as the door to the commissary opened and let two laughing female SG-1 team members in. Getting to his feet, Mitchell was about to make his presence scarce, when both Sam and Vala descended upon he and Jackson.

"Boys." Vala said brightly with an extra gleam in her eye when she looked at Cam.

"Ladies." Daniel greeted them cordially.

Cam was about to disengage from the whole scene, when he noticed a rather embarrassed, yet furtive glance between his two scientist. The realization was instant and payback's a bitch.

Changing his mind, the colonel sat back down with an evil smile aimed at a certain archeologist.

"Well, ladies," Cameron said as he pulled out the chair next to Daniel for Sam to sit in, "Dr. Jackson and I were just discussing various abbreviations used in common language." With a poignant look at Daniel he added, "Weren't we?"

Now it was Daniel's turn to go crimson.

He quickly stood up to leave while muttering, "Um . . . I, I, think we will have to . . . finish our, ah, discussion later . . . um, Cam. I really need to get back to that ah, translation . . . thing, that SG-9 needs."

Somewhere in the universe, bells and whistles went off. All three of the SG-1 team looked at Daniel and said, "Translation _thing_?"

"Ah, yeah. I have to finish it . . ."

"Sit down, Jackson." Vala told him.

"Yeah, Daniel, what kind of abbreviations were you and Cam talking about?" Sam asked innocently.

Feeling like a trapped animal, he groaned, then sat back down. Taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his BDU shirt, he cleared his voice to answer.

"Oh, you know. Stuff like; N.H.L., D.V.D., M.A.L.P . . . and so on."

The two women nodded with tiny smiles playing about their lips. With a knowing glance at Sam, Vala took up the listing of abbreviations.

"Oh, you mean such as; B.D.U. and P.M.S."

"Aaaand . . . N.S.B" Sam stated.

Both men looked at her surprised, but neither could hide the curiosity on their faces.

Sam looked at her watch and motioned to Vala that they had to go. "Come on, Vala. We'll have to leave now if we want to get to the mall before it closes."

Turning her attention to Daniel, she gave him a seductive smile, "Will I have the pleasure of your company again tonight . . . Doctor?"

Daniel had the striking resemblance to a deer in the headlights.

"And will I be seeing you later, Colonel?" Vala asked Cameron as she joined Sam.

Seeing that both men were rendered speechless and very red faced, the two women turned to go. Sam stopped and went back, leaning down between them.

Running a finger from Daniel's lips down his chest, she said in a low voice, "N. S. B.; Nasty Sperm Buildup."

With that, Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran left the commissary laughing uproariously.

The End?


End file.
